Tué dans l'œuf
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Fic écrite dans le cadre du concours de fanfics Pâques 2019


\- Vous ne devriez pas le traiter ainsi, cela est indigne d'une personne de votre rang, et votre jeune âge n'excuse en rien votre comportement ! En prononçant ces mots d'une voix glapissante, Oscar tentait de reproduire avec un succès discutable la gestuelle et les mimiques de Grand-Mère.  
\- Et ensuite, c'est là qu'elle t'a punie ? Demanda Victor avec des yeux ronds et brillants comme des billes.  
\- Qu'elle VOUS a punie ! Corrigea Oscar d'un ton professoral.  
\- Qu'elle VOUS a punie... Répéta Victor, las, effronté presque, avec une petite grimace, à peine perceptible. Oscar le vit et lui lança un regard glaçant. Elle tentait toujours de reproduire celui de son père, celui-là même qui l'intimidait tant. « Alors… » Reprit le garçonnet intimidé mais curieux.  
\- Alors… Poursuivi Oscar, Grand-Mère a menacé de révéler à Père que j'ai donné un soufflet à André à moins que je ne lui confectionne des œufs en chocolat pour Pâques.  
\- C'est bon ça le chocolat ! S'enflamma le petit Victor avec un sourire gourmand.  
\- Oui, certes… Quoi qu'il en soit… Veux-tu m'aider ? Minauda Oscar.

Oscar… Oscar qui malgré son éducation masculine et du haut de ses 10 ans, savait que les membres de la gent masculine étaient facilement manipulables. Elle savait aussi pertinemment que le fils de l'ami de son père, le petit Victor de Girodelle avait un faible pour elle. Il allait l'aider dans cette tâche ingrate, sans doute.

\- Oh eh bien… oui pourquoi pas… Pourrai-je en avoir moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il soudain d'un air concerné.  
\- C'est entendu… Concéda-t-elle après avoir faussement hésité. Victor pensa qu'il aurait peut-être dû tenter de réclamer également un baiser sur la joue. Mais il se ravisa en pensant avec raison qu'il aurait certainement reçu un poing sur la figure en guise de réponse.

Alors, les deux compères se rendirent dans la cuisine où Grand-Mère avait préparé un plein bol « cul de poule » de préparation chocolatée à côté duquel étaient disposés des petits moules imitant des œufs miniatures. Le visage du petit héritier des Girodelle s'illumina. Il hoqueta et se précipita pour plonger un doigt dans le mélange parfumé et le goûta.

\- En voilà des manières jeunes homme ! Tonna Grand-Mère. Cela n'est ni très propre ni très approprié me semble-t-il…. L'enfant le doigt dans la bouche, était médusé. Il ne pu que bafouiller. Oscar le toisa du regard et secoua la tête de dédain.  
\- Il souhaite m'aider Grand-Mère…  
\- Bien… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis à côté. Normalement vous savez faire Mademoiselle…  
\- Oui Grand-Mère… Répondit Oscar angélique. La vieille dame s'éclipsa au petit trot.  
\- Elle t'appelle Mademoiselle ? Demanda à brûle pourpoint le garçonnet à la fois surpris et curieux.  
\- VOUS ! VOUS ! S'emporta la petite jeune fille exaspérée.  
\- Mais, mais André te…vous interpelle bien comme cela, lui ! Se plaignit Victor.  
\- André c'est différent…  
\- Mais pour quelle r…  
\- On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! On va faire ces stupides chocolats de Pâques ! Stupide André, qui refuse de jouer avec moi à ce stupide jeu de l'oie ! « Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas le temps… ». Oscar pestait avec emphase et une mauvaise foi décomplexée. Son camarade l'observait sans en perdre une miette, une cuillère à la main qu'il portait de temps à autre à la bouche d'une manière qui se voulait discrète.  
\- « Je suis fatigué… » Répéta Oscar en singeant son compagnon. Tu sais quoi ? Un quart d'heure plus tard, je l'ai VU jouer à la balle avec ALICE ! Elle prononça ce prénom en fonçant le nez, en crachant presque, comme répugnée.  
\- Alice, la fille de la lingère ? Moi je l'aime bien ! Elle est jolie et douce ! Affirma Victor avec un sourire benêt. Oscar le fusilla du regard et lui arracha la cuillère des mains.  
\- Cesse veux-tu ! Grand-Mère a dit que c'était malpropre et malvenu ! Stupide André ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide Alice et son stupide minois de stupide poupée ! Reprit-elle de plus belle. Elle se tut lorsque son regard se posa sur un bouquet de piments suspendus là, au mur de la cuisine. Elle eut un rire de diablotin. Je sais ce que nous allons faire…  
\- Je … ne saisis pas…  
\- On va donner une leçon à André !  
\- André ne m'a rien fait…  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu es avec moi, oui ? Voilà ce que nous allons faire… Nous allons moudre très finement ces piments et les ajouter à ce chocolat. A ces mots elle désigna d'un index autoritaire la préparation.  
\- Cela peut être dangereux, non ? S'inquiéta Victor.  
\- Fadaises !  
\- Tu…vous jurez beaucoup… Sermonna mollement le cadet des Girodelle.  
\- Et alors ? Aide-moi donc au lieu de geindre…  
\- Tout cela pour une partie de jeu de l'oie… Moi j'aurais bien joué avec vous… Se lamenta le garçonnet.  
\- André c'est différent ! S'agaça la fillette en détachant bien chaque mot de sa phrase.  
\- Et puis… Vous m'aviez promis que j'aurais des œufs moi aussi… Oscar jeta à œil furtif à la jatte puis à son interlocuteur et lui répondit fermement : Toi, tu as eu ton compte à en voir ta figure !  
\- Qu… ? Victor comprit et se frotta aussitôt le visage avec sa manche qui se teinta vite de cacao. Réalisant sa bévue il commença à s'affoler. « Oh non… oh non… ».  
\- Aide-moi te dis-je ! Arrête de te donner en spectacle ! Le gronda-t-elle tout en s'emparant d'une gousse rouge vif. Bien…. En fin de compte, une seule devrait suffire puisque « Môsieur » de Girodelle craint que ce ne soit dangereux. Railla Oscar, mauvaise.

Elle s'appliqua à réduire le fruit en poudre. Soigneusement, minutieusement. Son œuvre accomplie, Elle contempla le petit tas de poudre écarlate. C'est parfait…

\- Quelle jolie couleur ! S'exclama naïvement Victor. Oscar soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Dépêche-toi ! Grand-Mère va se demander pourquoi nous sommes si lents ! De manière fort habile ils incorporèrent le piment au mélange et le versèrent dans les moules.  
\- Tout de même… quel gâchis… Déplora Victor en faisant la moue.  
\- Mais tais-toi donc… Non, Victor ne pourrait assurément pas réclamer le moindre petit baiser de dédommagement….  
\- Comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! S'exclama Grand-Mère en découvrant leur mine satisfaite. Je vais les mettre au frais sur le bord de la fenêtre pour qu'ils figent. Allez jouer maintenant…

Oscar bouillonnait d'impatience. Elle ne parlait que de cela à Victor qui lui songeait davantage à ces sucreries qui lui étaient passées sous le nez, tout cela pour assurer la vengeance de son amie.

Il lui sembla qu'elle avait attendu des jours ce moment alors que seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Elle trépignait. Là dans le hall d'entrée, la boite dissimulée derrière son dos. Victor était rentré chez lui. Peu importe qu'elle n'eût pas de public. Ceci était une histoire entre elle et lui avant tout.

Envoyé par Grand-Mère, André dévala les escaliers et trouva Oscar plantée là sur le tapis de l'entrée du manoir. Il était encore en colère contre elle. Il avait été vexé dans son orgueil à plus d'un titre. Il trouvait suspect ce « Oscar a quelque chose pour toi » que Grand-Mère lui avait fourni comme prétexte pour le faire aller la voir.

\- Voici pour toi… Joyeuses Pâques… Dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres tout en lui tendant la fameuse boite.  
André accueilli le présent avec un petit « merci », prononcé du bout des lèvres. Il était toujours fâché et flairait le manque de sincérité de sa camarade.  
\- Ce sont des chocolats ?  
\- Oui, je les ai faits spécialement pour toi ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement.  
\- D'accord… Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.  
\- Tu…tu ne vas pas les manger maintenant ? Demanda Oscar presque directive.  
\- Non… je n'ai pas envie… Peut-être plus tard… Murmura André.  
\- Mais…mais…. Protesta Oscar quasi suppliante.  
\- Laisse-moi s'il te plait… Répondit-il calme, triste.

Frustrée mais bridée, elle ne put protester. La petite jeune fille ravala sa colère et dû se résoudre. Peut-être devait-elle espionner André jusqu'au moment où…

\- Monsieur Oscar ! C'est l'heure du cours de latin de Monsieur. Annonça respectueusement un domestique. Tout était ligué contre elle. Le goût de sa vengeance serait irrémédiablement altéré.

Plus tard après le dîner. Oscar croisa André dans un couloir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Alors ? Et mes chocolats, les as-tu mangés ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suspect et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.  
\- Non, je les ai donnés à Madame. Répondit simplement André.  
\- Madame ? Madame qui ? Demanda Oscar qui craignit de connaitre déjà la réponse.  
\- Madame ta mère… Précisa André comme on l'eût fait pour une idiote. Elle le saisit par le col de chemise et siffla entre ses dents.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Que te prend-t-il encore ? Protesta le jeune garçon en se défaisant non sans peine de son emprise.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu donné ces chocolats à Mère ?  
\- Elle rentrait de Versailles, elle semblait lasse et triste. Et un jour ton père m'a dit que pour réconforter une Dame, il n'y avait rien de mieux que le chocolat et… autre chose dont il a dit qu'il m'en parlerait lorsque je serai un homme… Expliqua André. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il peut s'agir…. Commenta-t-il. Cet éclaircissement sembla aussi plausible que sincère aux oreilles d'Oscar.  
\- Alors, nous devons aller trouver Mère maintenant.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Où est-elle ?  
\- Dans ses appartements… mais qu'as-tu encore fait ?

Sans répondre, la jeune héritière le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle dans les appartements de Madame la Comtesse.  
Oscar entra comme une tornade, sans même frapper... Elle lâcha brusquement André. Il se frotta le biceps en bougonnant et la rejoignit.

La Grande Dame était installée avec l'élégance qui la caractérise sur un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains, un guéridon près d'elle. Oscar cherchait des yeux la boite incriminée. Elle se trouvait là, sur la petite table, fermée, intacte peut-être ?

\- Oscar, mon enfant quel est donc ce tohu-bohu ? Ne pouvez-vous pas faire moins de b…  
\- Mère ! Avez-vous mangé ces chocolats ? Coupa immédiatement l'enfant en s'appropriant l'écrin. Devant une telle impolitesse, le visage de la noble Dame se durcit. Elle referma son livre et le posa fermement.  
\- Ecoutez Monsieur ! Vous allez sur le champ apprendre à dompter votre vilain tempérament ! Réprimanda-t-elle tout en récupérant son bien.  
\- Mais vous… Mère…  
\- Eh bien quoi ? Parlez mon enfant ! Ordonna-t-elle tout en portant une des friandises à sa bouche.

Oscar se statufia, témoin passive de la scène qui semblait se dérouler au ralentit. La Comtesse poussa un soupir de bien-être. Rien ne se produisit. Elle semblait même apaisée. Mille questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de la toute jeune fille. Et encore davantage dans la tête du pauvre André.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me subtiliser ceci au juste… ?  
\- Heuuu… je… ces chocolats, Mère… Sont-ils ?  
\- Fabuleux ! Je vous remercie André, du reste. Même meilleurs que ceux que fait Grand-Mère d'habitude. Ils ont un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui les rend meilleurs. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.  
\- Fabuleux… Mais comment cela ?  
\- Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude soudain ? André ne semble pas troublé lui…  
\- Mais… Je ….  
\- Pourtant c'est bien vous qui les avez préparés ?  
\- Mais ils étaient pour André…  
\- Qui me les a gentiment cédés… Expliquez-moi pourquoi cela semble autant vous inquiéter ? Aurais-je quelque chose à craindre ? Elle lui tendit soudain la cassette. « Souhaitez-vous en goûter un vous-même, mon enfant ? Elle reprit l'objet et dit à sa fille. Je crains que si vous prépariez un mauvais tour, que celui-ci n'ait été tué dans l'œuf… »

Oscar se mit à trembler, convulser presque, pour enfin éclater en sanglots. Sanglots dont il ne ressortait que quelques fragments de phrases. « Jeu de l'Oie, mais André… », « Soufflet … Père », « Grand-Mère, œufs de Pâques » …  
Oscar dut s'excuser en bonne et due forme, s'expliquer et écopa d'une punition sous forme de verbes latins à conjuguer.

Plus tard dans la soirée. André se glissa dans la chambre la sanctionnée, une grosse boîte en bois sous le bras. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, mais Oscar était heureuse de voir son ami, même si elle le tenait à tort responsable de son sort. Elle avait pleuré. André le vit mais ne dit rien pour ne pas la blesser dans son amour-propre.

\- Tu vas bien ? J'ai apporté le jeu de l'oie, on fait une partie ?  
\- D'accord… Bougonna-t-elle. Il installa soigneusement le jeu par terre sur un tapis. André… ?  
\- Oui... ?  
\- Je suis désolée… Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été irrespectueuse.  
\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure. Dit-il calmement.  
\- Mais Mère m'avait obligée. Je suis sérieuse cette fois… André s'immobilisa quelques secondes.  
\- Bien… Sur ce, il continua d'installer plateau, dés et pions. Oscar remarqua un détail étrange.  
\- Pourquoi trois pions ? Il répondit avec candeur :  
\- Oh, parce que Alice va venir s'amuser avec nous, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? Oscar répondit en réprimant une nouvelle avalanche de larmes :  
\- Non… pas du tout…


End file.
